


Royally Spoiled

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Sex, Bisexual Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Pinocchio | August Booth, Bisexual Robin Hood, Bisexuality, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, OQ Prompt Party 2020, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: They haven't had a proper date night in months.  Things kept coming up, a few dates got cancelled, and she had her suspicions for a while there that perhaps he'd changed his mind and didn't have the courage to tell her.  That thought had upset her for quite some time.  He's not her soulmate, like Robin and Mal, and he doesn't have the history with her that Snow and David do, but he's become one of her favorites over the years since the first curse broke.  If he ever chooses to end their arrangement, she'll miss the hell out of him, but she'll honor his request.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Pinocchio | August Booth, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Pinocchio | August Booth/Robin Hood, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood, Pinocchio | August Booth/Robin Hood
Series: OQ Prompt Party 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864084
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Royally Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robinlocksleys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinlocksleys/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 January - 2 August 2020  
> Word Count: 7046  
> Written for: OutlawQueen Prompt Party 2020  
> Recipient: robinlocksleys  
> Prompts: 13, 37, 90, 125, 176, & 227  
> Summary: They haven't had a proper date night in months. Things kept coming up, a few dates got cancelled, and she had her suspicions for a while there that perhaps he'd changed his mind and didn't have the courage to tell her. That thought had upset her for quite some time. He's not her soulmate, like Robin and Mal, and he doesn't have the history with her that Snow and David do, but he's become one of her favorites over the years since the first curse broke. If he ever chooses to end their arrangement, she'll miss the hell out of him, but she'll honor his request.  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent soulmates AU of the entire series, aka the one where Regina Mills is poly and dating the whole of Storybrooke. Just go with it. This particular fic takes places nebulously in S5 sometime after both "A Nooner to Remember" and "Date Night Snafu."  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Series: Storybrooke Loves Regina Mills  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: So back in January, if not further back, Amanda kept asking for WoodenOutlawQueen fic, so I decided to write her a piece in my big poly verse. And then COVID-19 happened and it fell to the wayside …until OQPP came along and I had reason to finish it again. This was fun and gave me some lovely nuances to all three characters that I can't wait to further explore and develop. Like who would have guessed August is a _huge_ Moody Blues fan? And the nicknames for each other? Those all just happened organically, and I'm so grateful to my muses for that, tbh… Never fear, there will be more of these three down the line, whether all together or in the various couplings. I like these dynamics, so a new triad has been added to my stables. The meal that August makes for Regina is [here](https://www.allrecipes.com/recipe/67125/braised-venison-with-rosemary-and-shiitake/) and I definitely am going to try it when I get the chance. The flower meanings came from [here](https://www.almanac.com/content/flower-meanings-language-flowers), [here](https://www.fiftyflowers.com/blog/rose-color-meanings/), and [here](https://www.goodhousekeeping.com/holidays/valentines-day-ideas/g1352/rose-color-meanings/?slide=17), and are as follows: 
> 
> White clover - Think of me  
> Ivy - Friendship, fidelity, marriage  
> Coral rose - desire  
> Orange rose - desire, fascination, enthusiasm, energy, "I am so proud of you"
> 
> The full prompt list as used:  
> 13\. -“Why do I even bother with you?”.....”You’d miss my face too much if you didn’t”  
> 37\. Bedsharing  
> 90\. Regina steals Robin’s clothes.  
> 125\. OQ teasing each other (non-sexually)  
> 176\. Robin is bisexual  
> 227\. Massage
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not atm, but if you see something that I missed, lemme know?

She steps into her office after a lovely lunch with Lily and Mal to find a large bouquet of orange and coral roses intertwined with ivy and white clover, as well as a box of the expensive chocolates she craves when she's stressed or on her cycle. She doesn't even need to look at the card to know who they're from. He always does this on the day of their dates, sometimes with a bottle of wine, sometimes not. Today's not a wine kind of day, apparently, and that's okay. She's still looking forward to their date tonight. 

They haven't had a proper date night in months. Things kept coming up, a few dates got cancelled, and she had her suspicions for a while there that perhaps he'd changed his mind and didn't have the courage to tell her. That thought had upset her for quite some time. He's not her soulmate, like Robin and Mal, and he doesn't have the history with her that Snow and David do, but he's become one of her favorites over the years since the first curse broke. If he ever chooses to end their arrangement, she'll miss the hell out of him, but she'll honor his request.

Without thought, she sets down her purse and grabs her phone to send him a quick text.

_Thank you for the flowers and chocolates. Everything all right? xo R_

His response comes after a few moments. He must be in a writing groove. She feels bad for interrupting that, especially since they've been harder to come by recently.

_You didn't read the card yet, did you, Princess?_

Her nose wrinkles at the nickname. He's the only person who can get away with calling her that. Mal tried once or twice early on, but it never stuck. No one else ever used it once she'd been married off to Leopold and those who did before were trying to curry favor with her mother usually. But August? He made it sound genuine, special somehow, and she treasured that. A soft smile tugs at her lips as she reaches up to pluck out the card to read it.

> _Princess Regina,_
> 
> _It is nearly time for our date. It's been so long  
>  since we last had one, I've almost forgotten how  
>  this goes. But I'm a writer, so I think I can wing it._
> 
> _You leave everything up to me and Robin tonight,  
>  Princess. All you have to worry about is leaving  
>  work on time and texting us before you leave. You  
>  can't come into the house without one of us letting  
>  you in first. Trust me, you're gonna love it. _
> 
> _There might even be most of a rough draft for your  
>  perusal if you're a good muse and follow orders tonight._
> 
> _Can't wait to see you._
> 
> _~AWB_

She can feel the blush heating up her face and is grateful to be alone in her office. Without thought, she reaches for her phone to snap a selfie and send it to him before dialing his number.

"Well, hello there, Princess," he says in that smug drawl that should annoy her, but tends to amuse her more lately. "Is that a blush I see coloring your beautiful face?"

"Oh shut up, puppet boy," she grouses with a soft chuckle. "Your card was beautiful and I can't wait to see what you boys have planned for tonight. Lily certainly sounded excited about her date tonight with Emma at lunch just now."

He chuckles at that. "Yeah, Emma's been pretty antsy, too. I'm just glad she finally figured out her issues where Lily's concerned so they can have this chance. I love my wife, but I know she needs to be honest with herself about all of her needs."

"You'd think she'd figure that out, given her own dates with me."

"Well, I guess it's the baggage with Lily that was holding her up?"

She can tell it's something that the couple still struggles with, and doesn't want it to ruin the night for anyone, so she chooses to change the subject. "So tell me about the novel progress. How far have you gotten it now?"

*****

"Heading home already, Regina?" Kathryn asks, and Regina can just make out the way her lips twitch with the effort to keep from smirking.

"Yes, I am. Everything's done for the day, I'm more than prepped for the Town Council meeting tomorrow afternoon, and--"

"And you're antsy for your date tonight?" Now the smirk is out in full force.

"Has anyone ever told you that you can be a smug royal bitch sometimes?"

Kathryn snorts and waves a dismissive hand. "That's rich coming from the former Evil Queen, dear." When Regina sputters out a laugh, Kathryn's rich laughter joins hers. "Plus, I happen to know just how much you've missed spending time with August. So much so, I took care of both of your afternoon appointments so that you could leave early today."

"Kathryn…"

"You deserve it." She ticks off the points on the fingers of her left hand. "You work harder than most people would to keep this town running smoothly. You work through your lunches unless you have a date planned or you're forced to take a lunch. You don't take much personal time. You haven't had a date with August in months. You _deserve_ this. Now go."

Regina holds up her hands in acquiescence. "All right, all right, I'm going. Have a good night, Kathryn. I owe you one."

"I'll take it in the form of either your special decadent dark chocolate or a really good orgasm. Your choice."

Regina just laughs and shakes her head before leaning in to press a light peck to Kathryn's lips. "You know you'll get both. Good night."

Kathryn's laughter follows her into the elevator, and she chuckles as she pulls out her phone to send a text to August and Robin, letting them know she's on her way home a little earlier than planned and asking if they need her to pick anything up. The reply comes quickly.

_Yeah, she said she might try to do something like that. Drive safely and text when you pull in._

She laughs at that, can sense Robin's influence in the response, and sends her own reply.

_I know better than to text and drive. See you both soon._

The only reply is a series of emojis that make absolutely no sense to her, outside of the winking face one and the thumbs up one, which means August just randomly hit others of them to see how badly he could confuse or make her laugh. Sometimes the man is little more than a big child trapped in an adult's body, not that she'll _ever_ admit to him how much she enjoys when he coaxes out that playful side in her. She is, after all, a queen and more refined than that.

The drive home is uneventful, something she's grateful for, and she breathes a sigh of relief as she turns onto Mifflin. The sight of the mansion sets her pulse racing with the excitement of what the boys have planned for her tonight. Robin has missed spending this kind of time with August nearly as much as she has, and it has her wondering _exactly_ what they've been doing all day to prepare for tonight. She pauses in the driveway, car parked and engine still running, to let the fantasy of Robin submitting to August play out in her mind for a moment or two. Her normally more dominant soulmate usually only submits to Maleficent (and occasionally Snow when the group dates get too be a bit overwhelming for all involved), but they both trust August not to hurt them, and he treats Robin every bit as well as he does Regina. Their friendship definitely has its benefits, and she's more than grateful that they have each other.

The sudden knock on the driver's side window startles her, a soft shriek escaping her lips. She looks up to see Robin standing there with a confused and concerned look on his face, and forces herself to slow her breathing before turning off the engine and opening the door with a sheepish, "Hi."

"Hello, love," he says softly as he further opens the door for her, holding out a hand to help her. "Is everything all right?"

"Wh-What?"

His smile is gentle, eyes trained on her face as she foregoes her purse and briefcase and gets out of the car to slip into his embrace without thought. His hands rest gently on her hips as their lips meet in a brief kiss. "You were sitting out here for several minutes. August and I were getting worried that you might want to cancel tonight's date. Is everything all right?"

"It's fine," she replies, feeling her cheeks heat up with a blush. "I just got lost in a fantasy, that's all." His knowing chuckle makes her blush deepen. "And yes, you and August were involved, and let's just leave it there for now, all right? You two can tease it out of me later, I'm sure."

"You realize you've just given me, and August by extension, not only the idea, but the permission to carry out said idea now, yeah?" He chuckles when she nods, and nuzzles her nose with his. "Just making sure. Now, let's get your things and get you inside, shall we? We've a date that's been in the works all day."

Regina nods and kisses him again before turning to lean into the car to grab her purse and briefcase. The laughter escaping her as she feels his familiar hands settle on her hips and ass isn't feigned in the slightest. She leans into him as she works to ease to an upright position again; the telltale shape of his half-hard cock is obvious. She can only assume that August will likely be in a similar state when she finally gets into the house to see him. Without thought, she grinds back against him briefly until he lets out a low groan, hands tightening on her hips.

"Bloody vixen," he mutters, making her laugh again.

"Hey, you two!" August's voice carries toward them from the front door. "No starting anything without me. You know the rules."

She rubs against Robin one last time before standing up to flash a cheeky grin at August and point back at Robin. "He started it."

"And you just had to tease him a little, is that it?" August chuckles when she shrugs. "Why am I not surprised? You're such a little brat sometimes, Princess. Come on inside, you two."

Closing and locking the car door, she lets Robin guide her inside with a hand on the small of her back. His touch is soothing and arousing by turns, as always, and she finds herself becoming more excited as they get closer to the door and August's presence. She's missed this particular brand of energy that always comes up when Robin and August work together. Pausing on the front stoop, she lets Robin take her purse and briefcase as August gently cups her face in both hands before offering a gentle kiss that curls her toes. Her eyes flutter open when he pulls back from the kiss, and she knows there's a dopey grin on her face, but she just doesn't care.

"There's the pretty smile I was hoping to see," he replies with a grin. "And we didn't even need to involve an orgasm to make it appear."

"August!" she splutters around a laugh.

"Now that doesn't mean that there won't be any orgasms tonight, because there definitely will be. But first we need to get you inside and out of these clothes." At Regina's gasp, his grin grows wider. "You're not allowed upstairs yet. Mal picked out a comfortable outfit for you before she left earlier today that is waiting for you in the guest bath on the main floor. Take a quick shower to remove all the makeup and product from your hair, then change into the outfit. When you're done, you can join us in the kitchen. We're putting the finishing touches on dinner. All right, Princess?"

"Mm-hmm," she murmurs.

"Good girl. Go on inside and head into the bathroom. We'll be in the kitchen."

*****

Despite wanting to linger in the hot shower and let the water seduce her into a sense of hedonistic lassitude, Regina takes as brisk a shower as she's willing to take -- she doesn't have an enormous hot water heater for nothing, after all -- while still following August's orders. After stepping out into the steamy bathroom to towel off, she slips into the comfortable black yoga pants and two-tone gray Henley of Robin's that Mal picked out for her. A smirk curls up her lips at the thought of August and Robin's reactions to the lingerie she's wearing beneath the comfortable clothing, but she does her best to focus as she uses her towel and fingers to tame her hair just enough to ensure that her hair isn't too wet and won't snarl as it dries into the natural curls and waves that both of her boys enjoy. 

Really, all of her lovers have found her more attractive when she doesn't bother with straightening her hair. And she can't complain about how much time it saves. If only the other former royals would remove the tree-sized sticks from their asses to let her run the town -- and her life -- as she sees fit without their constant harping…

Shaking her head, Regina takes a deep breath to cast off the negativity. That is not what tonight is about. Tonight is about her and August and Robin. Her boys have planned something lovely and special for this date night, and she wants nothing more than to experience all of it without distraction or hesitation. One last look in the mirror leaves her satisfied with her appearance, and Regina turns to exit the bathroom, taking her towels to the laundry room, poofing her clothes upstairs to the appropriate hampers for later in the week. Once that's done, she makes her way to the kitchen. The closer she gets, the more she can hear the boys goofing around in the kitchen. She worries briefly how badly they're destroying the room, but remembers that August has always been so good about making sure to clean up after their dates. Not that Robin is a slouch in that department, of course, but they _do_ tend to get carried away when they're together.

A loud crash, followed by an equally loud _Bloody hell, man!_ , pulls her from the thoughts of their past shenanigans. She wants to race into the kitchen, wants to fix whatever they've broken, but the sound of August's rich laughter eases her worries and has her chuckling softly with him. 

"You've absolutely cocked up the dessert I've spent all day on, mate." Robin sounds exasperated, and she has to wonder what kind of mess they made. "Not to mention getting it all over the floor and cabinets. Why do I even bother with you?" 

She's about to step into the kitchen to offer magic to fix the issue and try to salvage the night, but it's the next words out of August's mouth that pull a loud burst of belly-deep laughter from her.

"You'd miss my face too much if you didn't."

Regina leans against the wall for support from laughing so hard at this exchange, then slides down it to sit on the floor, forearms on her knees and forehead on her arms. She can feel her entire body shaking from her laughter, tears slipping down her cheeks. Logically, she knows the exchange probably isn't nearly as funny as her laughter warrants, but she can't stop herself.

"Regina? Love, are you all right?" 

Before she can try to answer him, she hears August say, "Hey, Princess, we'll clean up the mess, honest. It's not even that big of a mess anyway. Plus, I didn't _actually_ ruin Robin's dessert."

She fights to get control of herself again, letting the laughter finally peter out and die off with a soft sigh. She takes a deep breath and lifts her head to meet their worried gazes with a sheepish smile. "I'm okay, I promise."

August leans in to gently wipe away the tears still slipping down her cheeks, then presses a kiss to her forehead. "You sure you're okay, Princess? We have no problem adjusting the plans for tonight to something a little more lighthearted or stress reducing for you, if that would be better. You just let us know what you need and we'll adjust. You know everything we plan is to make you feel like the princess you are to us."

New tears sting in her eyes at his words. He always has such a way with words that make her heart come completely undone. "Flatterer," she says in a husky tone, leaning into the palm cupping her cheek.

"August here certainly has a gift with words that I don't," Robin says, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, "but what he said is the truth, love, and you know it. We love you and want to make sure you never forget that."

"I know you do, and I appreciate both of you for that more than you'll ever understand." She squeezes his hand and flashes him the smile that is reserved just for him and Mal before turning to give August the smile that is just his. It is in this moment that she realizes just how many specific smiles she has reserved for the important people in her life …and just how lucky she truly is to have so many people that mean so much to her. It's a feeling she's still getting used to, even after all this time.

"You still with us, Princess?"

"I am," she says, feeling her cheeks heat up. "Just reflecting on how blessed I am to have this life I have now." She squirms slightly and chuckles. "Though I must say that sitting on this floor does _not_ make me feel blessed in any way, shape, or form."

"How about we get you up and into the kitchen for dinner then? You have the option of eating in the kitchen at the island, in the dining room, or in the den."

"Not up in bed?" She throws in a seductive pout, knowing what it does to both men. Their twin groans as they help her to her feet only makes her laugh again

"You are the one that complains about stains on your million thread count sheets, Regina," Robin says, voice slightly strained. "It's not like you can't use magic to remove those stains like you and Mal do with the ones we make in other ways…"

Regina feels her eyes widen at his words. "Robin William Locksley, you did _not_ just--"

"Oh yes, he did, Princess," August says with a laugh. "You just got called out for that. So, Rob, since you got full named just now, I'm just gonna offer my couch when your wives kick you out of bed as punishment, because we both know Regina's gonna tell Maleficent about this and you'll _never_ hear the end of it. I'd offer my bed, but I'm not sure Emma would approve for one, and also I don't want to be on Regina and Mal's bad sides for it, so…"

Robin snorts and shakes his head. "Emma likes me just fine, I'm toilet-trained, and I don't bite unless I'm told I can. Oh, and I don't snore, like some people in this room who shall remain nameless."

Regina chokes on the breath she's taking and stares at her soulmate between coughing spasms.

August gently rubs her back and says, "I know I snore. Proverbial cutting logs, you know, because I was made of wood? It makes perfect sense."

That just gets Regina laughing and coughing harder. Her throat and nose burn, eyes watering hard enough that she couldn't see anything if she had her eyes open. She just stays bent over, hands on her knees for support, and tries to find a way to calm herself from furthering this coughing jag.

"We both know I didn't mean you, Gusty. Or myself, for that matter."

"Rob, buddy, stop while you're ahead," August replies when Regina lets out a low growl amidst the coughing. "You _want_ stay married to your wives, right?"

"Of course, I do, you bloody git! Why would you think otherwise?"

"Stop!" Regina rasps, holding up a hand. "If you two keep this up, I'm going to puke or pass out from coughing and laughing so much."

She feels August's hand still gently rubbing her back, and works to take slow, deep breaths to calm herself. A shift in the air next to her is the only warning she gets before Robin's fingers move lightly over her face, wiping at the tears. "Shh," he whispers. "Don't bother with us silly gits nattering on about these inconsequential things. Just try to relax, love. We've got you."

He keeps whispering similar sentiments to her, touching her face and hair in that way he has that she loves. The combination of his soft tone and the touches both he and August offer her goes a long way toward getting her body to finally relax again, lungs taking in air without a fight in the process. When she's sure she won't have another coughing jag, she turns to reach for his hand, pressing a kiss to his palm, then repeats the motion with one of August's hands.

"Thank you," she murmurs. "Both for the laughter and for the love."

"Anything for you, Princess, you know that."

"Exactly what he said. Hang on! Is that my shirt? Have you literally stolen the shirt off my back, love?"

Regina can't stop the moan escaping her as she fights the urge to laugh at him, not wanting to get another coughing jag going. "I did no such thing, thief of my heart. August said that Mal picked out my outfit, so if you have an issue with what I'm wearing, you take it up with her." Her eyes flash mischievously then. "Or I guess I'll just have to take it off if it truly offends you that I'm wearing it."

"Bloody hell, Regina, I don't know how to answer that!"

His answer just gets all three of them laughing, though she does stiffen briefly at first, fearing the cough that never actually comes. She relaxes again, leaning into August's side and reaching for Robin's hand. "You _did_ remember that I'll be taking it off at some point tonight, right?" she teases. "Unless you're in the mood to fuck me wearing just your shirt?"

"Bloody vixen!"

"Fucking tease!"

Their responses overlap and she snorts knowingly. "That's what I thought. So why don't you boys show me what's on the menu food-wise before _I_ become what's on the menu upstairs, hmm? I've a feeling I'll need to carb up for what's coming tonight." She waggles her brows at them and winks. Well, she tries to wink. She knows she can't do it, but will _never_ admit to that.

*****

"I don't remember the last time I ate so much chocolate mousse in one sitting," she says, only partly complaining. "You two are trying to make me get fat and lazy, aren't you?"

"Yes, Princess, that's exactly it. You've stumbled on our dastardly plan to make you the pampered housecat that we know you secretly want to be."

She rolls her eyes and stands up from her stool at the island, intending to put her plate in the dishwasher, but Robin gently touches her arm and shakes his head. "Sit down, love, and finish your wine. Tonight, we're taking care of cleanup."

"But--"

"No buts, Princess. I told you we had everything taken care of. Let us take care of the dishes, then we have the rest of the night to take care of you."

Regina blushes at his words, but settles on her stool again. "All right, if you both insist. I just feel weird sitting here while you do all the work."

August leans over to kiss her temple. "Just pretend you're back in the Enchanted Forest and we're your humble servants. But the ones you like to reward for doing a good job." He winks and smirks as he grabs her plate and silverware, adding them to his own.

Regina rolls her eyes and chuckles, sipping at the red wine they'd had with their braised venison and shiitake stew and homemade bread. Her lips curve up into a smile when she remembers August apologizing for raiding her garden for the rest of the vegetables in the stew, but admitting that he got permission from Mal, so she could lodge her complaints with her Dragon soulmate if she had any. The stew had been hearty and filling and reminded her of life in the Enchanted Forest, for once giving her a _good_ memory of that time, and she told them as much. And Robin's chocolate mousse was the perfect dessert to go with it, though she laughed at the story of August utterly destroying the crust that was supposed to make it a mousse pie. It was nice to put a story to the laughing-cum-coughing jag she'd had after her shower. 

Leaning her elbow on the island, she rests her chin in her hand and lets her eyes flutter shut to let the sense of satiation settle over her, the sounds of Robin and August cleaning up and quietly teasing each other washing over her in a comfortable white noise of calm. There's something to the energy that August brings to their date nights that she's missed for so long now. It's different than when she's with her soulmates only, or Snow and David, or even Kathryn, definitely different from her other partners that aren't as close as these four relationships. 

"Hey, Rob, I think we may have overestimated just how powerful our culinary skills really are," August says, pulling her from the blissful reverie of her thoughts. "We put our princess to sleep. Should we just take her up and tuck her in and call it a night?"

"Mm-mm," she murmurs, eyes still closed. "Just thinking about what a good meal that was and how much I appreciate the two of you."

"We love you, too, Princess," he replies, then kisses her sweetly. "Are you finished with your wine or should we take that upstairs with us? Is that one of those stains Rob was talking about before?"

Robin lets out snort at that, and she opens her eyes just enough to narrow them at August. "Watch it, puppet boy. I can go all Evil Queen on your ass in a heartbeat if you're not careful, fantastic meal and pampering or not."

August just laughs and rubs her cheek with his stubbly one, making her giggle as it tickles faintly …and turns her on, just as he knows it will. "Understood, Princess. Now, can you make it upstairs or shall we carry you up in a manner as befits you?"

Her lips part to argue that she can walk, but then she decides to let her boys pamper her as much as they want. "I think I'm okay with being carried, but not with my wine glass. Spilling it would be an affront to such a good vintage, after all."

"That's what I like to hear. I'm glad I picked a good wine to pass your exacting standards. Are you ready, Princess?" 

She nods and carefully stands up in front of him. The gleam in his eyes takes her breath away, but it's not enough time to truly warn her for what's coming as he leans in to scoop her up and toss her over his shoulder. She lets out a shriek of surprise and grips the belt loops at his hips for balance. "August!" she splutters out on a startled laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Carrying my princess up to bed?" he asks, waiting for Robin to grab the tray with their wine glasses and the rest of the second bottle of the red, then open the door for them to head upstairs. August goes up the stairs first, Robin behind them, so Regina gets to watch her soulmate try not to laugh as he follows them upstairs. "And when we get up to the bedroom, you're going to strip down to your socks and let us give you an absolutely decadent full body massage that will likely end in the first of many orgasms tonight."

"August, how much of that wine did you have?" she asks breathlessly. "I'm barefoot."

His hand connects solidly with her ass, and she lets out another shriek, feeling her arousal ramp up again. "You know what I mean, Princess. Quit being a brat or your massage turns into a spanking."

"Uh, Gusty, you _do_ remember who you're talking to, right? Regina loves--"

"I remember, Rob, but that doesn't mean she can be cheeky and get away with it."

"Actually--" Regina says, but doesn't get to finish her thought due to August's hand landing on her ass again. "Fucking hell, puppet boy!"

"I can smell how this is turning you on, Princess."

"Then get me to bed and do something about it, puppet boy."

This time, she expects the slap to her ass, pressing her face into his back in an attempt to cover the moan escaping her lips. His knowing chuckle proves just how badly that attempt backfires. She doesn't care. Her boys have given her love, comfort, laughter, good food, and wine already. All that's left in one of their typical dates is the good sex, and August is dawdling, teasing her on that, the unmitigated bastard. Thankfully, it doesn't take much longer to get upstairs and into the spare bedroom. She knows that Mal has given her permission for them to let August use the master bedroom when she's not involved, but he declines every time they've offered it, so the guest room is just where they go. 

Hitting the landing, August steps aside to let Robin go past them to open the bedroom door and set the tray on the dresser as they follow him in. She can smell the roses before she sees them, more of the orange and coral, just like he sent her this morning, and then she catches the faint scent of beeswax. A quick glance as he carefully sets her on her feet indicates several candles on each surface. Oh, they're really going all out tonight for her. She blinks back sudden tears at the attention to detail August always brings to their dates.

"You okay, Princess?" he asks, hands on her hips to help steady her as she stands at the foot of the bed. When she nods, he repeats the motion and lightly pecks her lips. "All right, as much as I love seeing you dressed so casually, we can't do a proper massage unless you're as naked as the day you were born."

"I know."

"Now we can help you or just watch and offer commentary. Your choice."

She's always enjoyed a bit of a striptease for her partners in the past, both giving and receiving, but… "Would it be horrible if I said I'm not feeling up to giving a show tonight like I usually do?"

"Not at all, love," Robin adds, joining them after turning down the covers and lighting the candles. "This night is about you and making you feel good. Let us do that for you. Why don't you lean against me and let Gusty undress you? It's been so long and this night really is about you two."

"Robin, it's about all of us," she says, turning to face him, needing him to understand. "You're a part of this every bit as much as August and me, you know that."

Robin chuckles and leans in to rest his forehead against hers, nuzzling their noses briefly. "I know that, love, but August and I had our fun today while we were working on getting everything ready for tonight. This is truly your night with him. I'm still here, I'm still involved, I'm not going anywhere, but you two need your reconnection after so long apart."

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" she whispers, then his words actually register, and she leans back to stare at him and August both. "Wait a minute! Had your fun today? Are you telling me you two were fucking today and I missed it? You bastards!"

"He begged me for it the second I walked in the door, Princess," August says with a devilish smirk. "Jumped me and practically humped my leg."

"I did not, you lying wanker!"

August ignores him and waggles his brows at Regina, making her laugh. "I think he might've been needier than you."

"That'll be the day," Robin mutters darkly, but Regina can hear the amused undertone, and knows he's playing along for her benefit. When Regina's laughter dies out, he runs his fingers through her hair. "August's lies aside, are you all right with my suggestion?"

Regina nods and kisses him before turning back to face August. "You're quite sassy today, August. I've missed this side of you."

"The writer's block finally lifted and I was able to get so much accomplished. I guess the prospect of finally get a night with my muse again was all I needed?" His words bring a lump to her throat at how it makes her feel to know she is his muse, or one of them. She's sure she's not the only one, but he never answers that question, so she's just stopped asking it. "And yes, there's a mostly finished first draft manuscript in your office for tomorrow. No reading tonight, Princess, tonight is for comfort and pleasure."

"Of course. I can't wait to read it. I'm so proud of you, August."

"Save your praise until you read it. It's a first draft and probably sucks." 

She rolls her eyes at that, but says nothing further. She knows how sensitive he can be about his writing. He leans in to press a tender kiss to her lips, fingers tugging up the hem of the Henley until he has to end the kiss to pull it over her head. She lifts her arms dutifully and smirks when she hears the twin moans of appreciation as her lingerie registers with her boys. The black satin and lace bra is one of her favorites and in a color that she and Mal both know the boys like. The matching g-string that they haven't discovered yet is already more than damp with her arousal, and she's pretty sure August will make his usual request to keep it, even though he knows it's taboo to break up a set.

"See something you like, boys?" she asks, voice already going husky with her growing need. Damn them both for being so good at knowing how to get her turned on so quickly.

"You know it, Princess," August murmurs, leaning in to nibble at her collarbone, hands moving up to cup her breasts. She hums and tilts her head to the side, then moans softly when Robin begins to kiss and nibble down the side of her neck and her shoulder. "Unhook it, Rob. As much as we both love to see her in it, I'm _dying_ to get her out of it."

The second Robin's practiced fingers unhook the bra, August is sliding the straps down her shoulders and removing it from her body. It gets dropped wherever the Henley landed, and his lips wrap around her left nipple, making her suck in a breath at how good it feels. She's _missed_ this. He's kneeling in front of her now, showering her nipple with the full attention of lips, teeth, and tongue as his hands rest on her hips, and Robin's right hand has moved to cup her right breast and knead gently, his lips still mapping along her neck and shoulder. Yes, this is what she's been looking forward to all day, all week: both of her boys lavishing all of their love and attention on her. She shifts slightly for balance and feels Robin's erection pressing against her ass. Knowing he's just as turned on only makes her arousal more acute.

"Damn, Princess, you're already so wet for us," August says, cupping her and easing a single finger inside. "Can I keep this thong as a souvenir? And the bra, too? I mean, I know you hate to break up a set and all, and it's one of my favorites."

The delicious way he slowly fucks her with that middle finger of his is more distracting than the familiar bulge of Robin's denim-covered cock against her now naked ass, though not by much. "I-It's brand new," she manages to get out. "You've never seen it before."

"You wore it for me, so it's automatically one of my favorites."

"Smooth bastard," Robin mutters against her neck, making her splutter with laughter.

"If you take it, I can never wear it for you again, puppet boy," she says, hips undulating toward him, wanting more than the slow, steady single finger fuck she's getting.

"That's true," he replies. "All right, you can keep it, I suppose." He shifts, removing his hand, which makes her whine. "Patience, Princess, we have to get you naked, remember?" They work in tandem to keep her upright while getting her yoga pants and g-string the rest of the way off her legs. "Okay, Rob, I think it's time we let her get comfy on the bed while we strip and join her for that massage."

Robin nods and presses one last sucking kiss to the join of neck and shoulder before taking a step back, hands still on Regina's hips. "Come on, love, into bed with you. In fact, onto the bath sheet on your stomach, legs slightly spread. You know how you need to be for a massage."

"I know," she replies softly, turning to crawl up onto the bed. She turns just in time to see August offer the finger that had so recently been fucking her to Robin, moaning as she watches him suck it clean, then kiss August. "Gods, but watching the two of you is sexy as hell."

August chuckles as he pulls back from the kiss. "Watching you _breathe_ is sexy as hell, Princess, so I get it. Now get settled or your massage becomes a spanking."

With a soft huff, Regina does as asked, settling on her stomach with her left cheek resting on her crossed forearms. She closes her eyes to try to relax and prepare for the massage, listening to the boys undressing and gently teasing each other in the process. But it's a soft moan from August that makes her lift her head and turn back to find Robin on his knees, lips wrapped around August's cock. His head bobs back and forth for a moment before he leans back and gets to his feet as August drops to his knees to repay the favor. When Robin meets her gaze and winks, she realizes this is for her benefit as much as for theirs, clearly a kind of repayment for missing out on watching them together earlier in the day.

"I'm thinking the rosemary lotion," August says when he stands up, a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Does that sound good to both of you?" Regina simply nods and licks her lips, mind still producing images of the two of them fucking. She belatedly notices Robin nodding as August moves to grab the bottle of lotion. "All right, Princess, get yourself settled again."

"Okay." Regina turns to settle on her stomach again, grateful when Robin stretches out next to her. "Hi."

"Hi yourself, love." He tucks a bit of her hair back behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"More than a little turned on after watching you two just now. You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

"Perhaps," he replies, biting his bottom lip with a grin. "You just let us do what we need to here, yeah, and we'll get you feeling absolutely incredible in no time."

As he speaks, she can feel August climb onto the bed and straddle her thighs. She squeaks as the cold lotion drops onto her back. "Sorry about that, Princess," he murmurs. "Let me warm that up for you now." 

His large, warm hands are on her back then, slipping across her skin easily with the aid of the lotion. The scent of rosemary mixes with the beeswax of the candles, and she greedily inhales the heady combination, relaxing more with each breath, each stroke of his fingers. August works slowly and methodically to loosen each tight muscle in her back. As he does, he and Robin talk softly, first to her, then more to each other, Robin advising him on her facial expressions with each knot August works to undo. Robin's fingers gently card through her hair, scratching at her scalp. Their combined efforts are banking the embers of her arousal in the wake of a rising sense of bliss and sleepiness. She could happily die like this, and her only regret is that she wouldn't be able to say goodbye to the others that she loves so dearly.

"Rest now, Princess," August murmurs, leaning up to press a kiss to her hair.

"Mm-mm," she mumbles, blinking sleepily at Robin. "Our date…"

"We have all night, love. We're not going anywhere."

"Tonight is about you, Princess, making you feel good. Do you feel good?" When she nods, eyes drifting shut again, August chuckles. "Then if sleep will keep you feeling good, drift off into dreamland, and we'll join you."

"Love you, puppet boy."

"Love you, Princess."

"Love you, Robin."

"And I, you, love."

She hums softly and lets sleep steal over her as August continues his massage, promising herself that when she wakes up, she'll fuck them both senseless for this wonderful gift they've given her.


End file.
